Mario Bros home in compulsory marriage with Princess Cantalina Galvis
by aegidiusfox
Summary: An epic story of epic proportion. Awesome great and sometime not make sense. But it good.


**Mario Bros home in compulsory marriage with Princess Cantalina Galvis**

**Mario Bros meets and marries in marriage on that day with Princess Cantalina Galvis. Chapter 1:**

In the city of Boston, United States, Mario lived in a cabin that had bought into three years and was its four home where he lived in harmony and happy. Mario Bros went for a walk and after walking two hours was found was a brick uk and polished stones, it was like a dream come true quiziera anyone know a very lovely and beautiful castle. Mario Bros look to the United Kingdom and was shocked and said between astonishment: That pretty and beautiful is in this castle seems to be a dream come true, Mario Bros're very lucky, I'll go and see that will contain this castle. Mario Bros FWD and listened to the birds flying, water and wind whistling between his face that day was sunny and burning. Mario Bros continued to advance until he saw the large wooden door on the floor and metal things holding it. Mario Bros 2 times I go without thinking, as I was walking far away could hear voices that were from a giant room. Mario Bros suddenly pursed brow and raise my shoulders in surprise at the voices. When I walk into the great room with a kings found Galvis and a princess named: Cantalina Galvis. The Princess Cantalina Galvis has: 16 years and was, yellow hair, blue eyes, white and beautiful princesses resembled those fairy tales that came without knowing why, that weird. Mario Bros mounted higher and because it ardian blink eyes. Mario Bros cde stop and stay in front of them and saw them at 3 and seemed very strange. Mario Bros said: Good morning Kings and Princess of this region of the UK. The king said: Good morning, that you doing here in our realm, if you're not blue blood but are just a normal person and comunicorriente. Mario Bros smirked It came here because I was curious to enter this castle and distant voices heard and guessed the truth is you talking and enter this great hall to see what they said. The Kings said curiously: A longer interesting, what's your name. Mario Bros said: My name: Mario Bros. The kings said: Where are Mario Bros. Mario Bros said: I come from Boston, United States. Mario Bros I catch the eyes of 3 and those looks did not like at all. The king said: Oh good, this is my daughter: Princess Cantalina Galvis. Mario Bros road a bit and I picked the princess's hand and kissed Cantalina on hand to show respect subito. Mario Bros said: Nice to meet you: Princess Cantalina Galvis. The Princess Cantalina Galvis said love love at first sight: Thank you Mario, taste for me. After that Mario Bros was separated and let go the hand of the Princess Cantalina Galvis. The king said: Very good as we know so well, today marks the compulsory marriage between you two, but I warn you one thing Mario Bros, you have to form a family and children have to give them my daughter, you can think in 3 hours and three hours have to come Principe dress and you can choose your sponsor, you can go. Mario Bros was rabid to himself and did not like at all, and went to where Luigui. When I told him beyond all that he had told the kings. Luigui consejandolo said Mario will have to marry the princess Cantalina Galvis but I tell you one thing if you give children and form a family and to spend some time separate and get a divorce from her because she is so young that they will get another after younger boy her, and want me to be your sponsor because if I accept. Mario Bros got up and went to a store to buy clothes with Luigui Principe and out already Principe 2 dresses and 3 hours were the castle and Princess Cantalina Galvis was dressed as a bride and Cantalina Princess and Mario Galvis Bros were married in compulsory marriage, after marriage lived together in the same castle and Luigui went home. Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina Necessarily Galvis are spouses. They were married for 1 time in your life.

**A Romance and Pregnancy Women and the birth of the children of Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina Galvis. Chapter 2:**

That same night, Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina had sex with children and I enjoy it and the other does not, at 3:00 am in the morning went to bed and slept soundly. Galvis Cantalina Princess 2 twins got pregnant barons. After serving three weeks after Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina Galvis husbands: 3 weeks and 3 weeks of being pregnant. The Princess Cantalina knew this pregnant and told Mario Bros and both went to a doctor who was called and said, You are going to become parents and will have two twin sons barons. The Doctor was happy and proud and they bought him his children clothes, baby bottles, Milks maternal and everything you need for a baby, when they returned to the castle ordered it all. After serving nine months after Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina Galvis nine months of being married and 9 months pregnant, Galvis Cantalina Princess gave birth and was present Mario Bros and both had them in a clinic. A twin babies were called name: Gregori and Pancho Bros Galvis. That name will stay forever.

**The separation and divorce. Chapter 3:**

As they grow Gregori and Pancho were educated, fed, kept, full of love, tenderness and affection and went to schools for elementary and high school and did were taught courses: Natacion, Skating, Acting, Cooking and Computers. They learned fast. 13 years later when Princess Cantalina Galvis fulfilled: 29. Gregori and Pancho met: 12. Mario Bros and Princess Cantalina husbands Galvis be met: 13. One day the Princess Cantalina to know that Mario Bros wants to leave her and she thought divorce first want to sign, then commit suicide and die once and for all so it continues to suffer. So happened:

We signed the separation and divorce, after Princess Cantalina suicide Galvis vote of a tall tower down to a river and drowned and died there. Pancho Gregori and mother were orphans. Mario Bros took their children out of the kingdom and took his old cabin and lived there together forever.

**Gregori and Pancho became bachelor and graduate. Chapter 4:**

Passing five years, Gregori and Pancho met: 17 years, they became high school, graduated and it was wonderful all full of bubbles, joys, alchoolicas drinks, soda, hot dog and fries with caviac and much happiness for both of father to son . When they returned to the cabin Mario Bros, Pancho Gregori and lay down to sleep at 3:00 am this morning so happy and proud.

**The courtship and marriage of Gregori and Pancho. Chapter and last authentic 5:**

Passing 10 years, when Pancho and Gregori met: 27. Both got their girlfriends, came out together, and traveled together amused. Mario Bros returned to have his 2 girlfriend named Tatiana Pedraza. Age: 34 years. They both turned and lived the 2 together. Three years later when Pancho met Gregori and be boyfriends with their princesses: 3 years. Gregori and Pancho and pledged to marry princesses in marriage within two weeks. Two weeks after they married in marriage, said goodbye to their father. Both promised visit within two months and they were a happy life. Mario Bros and Tatiana sold that cabin and the two lived together in a nice new apartment and met many friends there and invited the department to party and was approached Luigui Mario Bros and said: At last I get Tatiana to your new woman, you are happy. Mario Bros said: If luigui, I'm the happiest man in the world.

_End of Transmit._


End file.
